Yin and Yang
by RawrAndI
Summary: ...I had my eyes on that before you did!" he pleaded calmly. She faced him with an amused look. "Sorry I can't, I have to give this to my crush." He eyed her confusingly. "Crush?..." Blues one-shot.


Edited: April 10, 2012

I couldn't think of any other title for this one-shot, so the sentence Yin and Yang began to appear in my head. I decided to use it since I can't think of anything else. *sweat drops* Now on to the story! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own the Powerpuff Girls, but I wish I did. D:

* * *

"Why don't you just give him that then?" a blonde boy replied frustratingly before continuing, "I know I know, but I'm trying to enjoy my vacation right now."

A trip to Japan was incredible, he couldn't describe it in words. By the time he got there, he visited a market place where he intended to give a souvenir back at home for his brothers. _"Don't forget to bring some souvenirs!"_ Remembering his green eyed brother's words before he left. He later arrived at a little shop that sells little key chains and necklaces.

"Okay okay, what does he want?" he mumbled while pacing back and forth in front of the shop, but was soon interrupted by a contact of someone's shoulder.

"Oof! What the-" he cursed right after someone bumped into him roughly.

A girl with golden hair and pig tails smiled coyly after colliding her shoulders against his 'accidentally' while holding a video camera at the boy whose back was facing her. _Hmm…_ she thought.

"Sorry bro, now what were you saying?" he responded with a bit of annoyance, ignoring the girl behind him.

He was yet again interrupted with another attempt from the girl, but with a bit more compact this time.

"Dammit!" he growled. Usually, he isn't angered this easily, but the situation right now wasn't helping him. "Sorry bro, _someone_ keeps bumping into me."

She giggled, holding her camera in position at his irritated form. The boy momentarily faced an object that was on display by the shop. Without hesitation, he reached for it, but the female was already right beside him. Grabbing the item, she looked at the way the black and white were designed together.

"Hey! I was going to buy that!" he announced bitterly.

Pretending not to listen, she grinned at the keychain covered by a plastic cover.

"Ugh." He groaned and turned to an old lady that owned the store. "Do you have any of the yin and yang keychains left?" he asked her in Japanese. The lady shook her head before returning to her work.

Glancing at the young girl beside him, his expression changed. _I can't believe I'm doing this._

"Can you please give me that item? I had my eyes on that before you did!" he pleaded calmly.

She faced him with an amused look. "Sorry I can't, I have to give this to my crush."

He eyed her confusingly. "Crush?"

She nodded happily. This gave him a decision to just let it go and persuade himself that there's other stuff way better than the one she's holding. After paying the owner the item, she takes one last look at the boy before leaving on her way. Not realizing his phone was still on, he shrugged it off and put it back in his pocket. "So much for my luck.." he sighed out.

~ xoxoxoxoxo ~

Walking along on the sidewalk, it was crowded with huge crowds of people whom he didn't know. "Japan is such a big place to begin with," he mumbled to himself while peering at his watch.

"Boomer!" a familiar voice yelled out. _Huh? I don't remember giving anybody my name._

He glanced behind him and his expression fell._ She was following me?_

Appearing next to him, she helds out an item. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"Wait a minute.. I thought this was for your crush?" he asked confused.

She blushed a deep red, but continued to smile while waiting for him to take it. Without another word, he grabbed it and carefully placed it inside his jean pocket. "By the way, how did you know my name?" he indicated.

The blush remained on her face. "You're jacket tells me," she pointed out confidently.

He furrowed his eyebrows together while peering at the left side of his sports jacket. Sure enough, appearing in deep blue, his name showed in bold letters. He literally almost slapped himself by his stupidity.

"Told ya," the girl giggled, her face now in front of his. He blushed because of the scene that was now happening in public. To his surprise, nobody really seem to care or notice. Boomer quickly took a step back for distance between them.

"Ahem," he coughed. "Thanks for the you know.."

He can see a hint of sadness inside the girl's sky blue eyes, somehow almost regretting getting away from her. She answered with a nod and a single word. "Bubbles."

"Bubbles?" he repeated and looked around the area. "Where?"

Perking her eyes back at him, she laughed. "That's my name silly."

"Oh," he murmured, embarrassed at his reaction.

She giggled shyly. "You know, you're cute when you're confused."

His face heated up at the compliment. Before he could protest, she bid him farewell."Nice meeting you Boomer."

Bubbles went to the opposite direction before squealing to herself quietly and turned to the corner of a building. Boomer looked dumbfounded for a moment, but a smirk began to plaster itself on his features. _Hmph, nice meeting you too Bubbles,_ he thought to himself after heading to the opposite direction she was heading. Putting his hands inside his pocket, he gripped the keychain as if his life actually depended on it.

But it was only just the beginning.

* * *

Hope you like this one-shot! :D Also, R&R if you want ^^ I'm not forcing you to lol :3 Adios! x3 *curtains fall*


End file.
